


Wetter. [Markiplier x Reader]

by milktree



Category: Markiplier (YouTube RPF), mark fischbach - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, And a fresh pair of panties, Daddy Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, I advise drinking a glass of wine when reading, Light Masochism, Oooweee., Oral Sex, Reader's Discretion Advised, Reader-Insert, Rough Oral Sex, Smut, The smut my LORDT, Very Explicit Details
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 21:18:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4720784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milktree/pseuds/milktree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You get wetter every single time I touch you...I can feel it,"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wetter. [Markiplier x Reader]

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, welcome to a new smut fic from yours truly. I really do enjoy writing these for you guys so I hope that you all enjoy this! 
> 
> So you all know how this goes right?
> 
> e/c - eye color
> 
> s/c - skin color
> 
> h/l - hair length
> 
> h/c - hair color
> 
> Enjoy yourselves. ;)

You breathe heavily, your body shivering slightly from the power of your previous orgasms. The silk sheets sticking to your back as you moan softly to yourself. Your vision was slightly blurry but you could see the naked figure of Mark crawling into the bed, the cushion of the bed dipping beneath his weight. You grin softly and close your eyes as you spread your legs to him, your throbbing womanhood open to his dark, lusty eyes. Your (e/c) eyes flutter slightly when you felt him blow softly on your wetness, making your nimble fingers curl in the slippery sheets. You gasp softly, your walls fluttering when he suddenly yet gently bit at one of your folds. Your right hand immediately goes down to grip his hair, combing through his dark locks softly.

 

A full moan finally erupted from your full, cherry lips as Mark let his hot tongue slowly slide up the length of your womanhood, pushing his thumb inside of your wet slit as he let the blade of his tongue generously circle around your throbbing jewel, a deep rumbling moan vibrating against your wetness. You felt your chest heave with desire as you let out a mewl as he latched onto your clit and began to suck slow and hard. Mark removed his thumb from your slit only to push two of his digits inside of you, twisting them and pushing them deep inside of you. You let out a small whimper, your mouth dropping open and your eyes fluttering as Mark continued to massage and reach deep within your hot, wet, sensitive canal. His tongue now hungrily lapping at the essence that spilled down his working fingers as he swirled his tongue back up to lick at your jewel, pressing his tongue against the throbbing bundle of nerves firmly and keeping it there as began to mercilessly plunge his fingers inside of you at a rapid pace. Your other hand lets go of the sheet and threads through his hair as well as you let out a pleasured shriek. Your blood pumping into your heart furiously as you spread your legs even wider for him, letting out a deep moan as his fingers seemed to reach even deeper.

 

“Oh...Oh, Daddy...,” you managed to utter through your moans as his fingers continued to plunge deep inside of you. Mark chuckled against you before nipping sharply at your clit, making your walls suddenly tighten and unravel around his fingers as you came. You let out a loud, crying moan as he continued to thrust his fingers inside of you, letting you ride out your orgasm. Mark groaned as he pulled his fingers out of you and pressed his mouth against your slit, licking up your essence. He let out a hungry moan as his strong hands gripped you and lifted you up off of the bed, burying his tongue inside of you and licking up all of your juices. You gasped when you heard him lewdly slurp at you, groaning as he licked up the length of you before putting your lower half back down on the bed.

 

You stare up at him as he pushes your (s/c) legs apart, his dark eyes still filled with an insatiable hunger, his lips wet from your arousal as his tongue slid over his bottom lip once more wolfishly. Your shaky hands run over your stomach and back tracked back up to cup your soft breasts, you heard his breath hitch when your circle your nipples. Every part of your body felt like it was melting from the constant love making that you both had endured in the past couple of hours. You were surprised that you were both coherent at this point. You let one of your hands move from your breasts to run down his chest and down his stomach, feeling his muscles twitch beneath his skin. You moan when he lowers his head to latch onto your nipple, sucking hard before letting go and grabbing you gently by your neck, squeezing slightly.

 

“You get wetter every single time I touch you...I can feel it,” he growled lowly in your ear, his voice vibrating your whole body pleasurably. You could feel his erect cock sliding against your thigh. You bit your sore lip hard, sore from the many times you had bitten and kissed him before.

 

“D-Daddy, please...,” you whimper softly, gasping when he squeezed your neck once again in response. You let one of your small hands come up to squeeze his bicep, making him chuckle.

 

“You have to do some work first, baby....,” he growled in your ear before licking across the shell and pulling back from you. He sat back on his haunches, his cock hitting his stomach as he stared at you. You timidly sat up, moaning and licking your full lips as he began to stroke his cock in front of you, teasing you. You watched as he continued to stroke himself in a circular motion, swiping his thumb across the head of his cock. The tip of his cock glistening from precum, a tiny pearl forming at the head. Your eyes widen and you moan as the precum drip from his cock. You lick your lips once more before you crawl towards him, towards his cock and stroking hand. You were so close that the back of his fingers brushed your lips and the very tip of your nose. You placed a faint kiss on his moving hand, looking up as he suddenly let go. His hand drawing back as his cock brushed against your cheek. You moan and grab it, feeling the soft velvet steel pulse in your grasp. You look up at Mark's dark eyes, staring down at you wantonly.

 

Your full, cherry lips place a soft kiss at the tip before you let your tongue slide across the soft, spongy tip. The strangled moan that erupted from him made you drip with desire. You slowly open your mouth and welcome the head of his cock into your soft mouth, sucking slowly. Your tongue circling around the engorged head before slowly began to work more of his length inside of your mouth. You inhale deeply and moan when the scent of his maleness surrounded you. Everything about him set you on fire. You whimper when take him even deeper, your throat expanding and hugging his length tighter. Your nose brushing against his pubis as you swallow around him. Mark let out a loud moan as his hands threaded through your (h/l), (h/c) hair as he began to thrust up into your mouth.

 

You immediately welcome his thrust as you rub his firm thighs, sucking as hard as you could and bobbing your head to keep up with him. Mark let out a loud groan as you gagged around him when he gave you a particularly hard thrust but you kept your mouth wrapped around his aching length, swallowing him down. Your mouth felt so full and hot as you open your hazy eyes to look up at him, moaning at the sight of his reddening face. His eyes closed and his teeth slightly bared as he let out a louder groan. You moan in surprise when you felt his cock vibrate and jump in your throat, making you gag once more. You can feel your saliva sliding down his cock and down his balls. You bring your hand up to squeeze his balls, massaging them as you continue to let him thrust inside of your mouth. You watched as Mark let out a loud moan at your action, biting his lip as he gave a few more hard thrusts, violently gagging around him until he came in your throat. You pull away, breathing heavily as his cum dribbled from your lip. You gently wipe his essence from your chin and up to lip before sucking it off your fingers, swallowing his entire load down, shivering as you felt dizzy from passion.

 

Mark watched you, feeling his chest aflame as he gripped your smooth, womanly hips and pulled you closer. Sweat formed around his hairline that you gently wiped away. You gasped when Mark's strong hand grabbed your (h/c) hair, pulling your head back as his lips attacked your neck, sucking and biting at your throat. You gasp and moan as he smacked your ass before squeezing it hard.

 

“Mount me...ride me, ride Daddy's cock...,” Mark growled darkly at you, making you tremble and mount his lap. You quickly positioned him to your creamy, wet entrance letting him slide inside of you. The sound of your wetness squelching sounding in the room as he entered you. Mark's eyes rolled back as he felt your essence roll down his length as the sound of your skin smacking firmly together followed soon after. You gasp as Mark gripped your ass firmly as he began to plow up inside of you. His pants and moans egging you on as you slam your hips down to meet his. You clench his shoulders, shrieking as he smacked your ass hard before gripping you once more, helping you ride his cock.

 

“Yes! Oh Daddy!,” You moan out, your (h/c) hair sticking to your skin.

 

“That's it...moan for me. Moan for your daddy...you like this? You like it when I fuck you like this, huh?” he growled as he one of his hands came up to grip your hair again but your hand came up to grip his throat, making him growl as he began to thrust harder and faster up inside of you. You place your forehead against his; your eyes widening as you got closer and closer to your release. Your moans becoming more and more intense and higher in pitch; your skin hot and slightly slippery from the sweat. You whimper as Mark bit your lip, sucking it hard and moaning when you gave his throat another squeeze.

 

“Squeeze harder...,” he whispered against your lips before he began nipping at your lips once more, your hips still slamming down on his as you take his length deeper and deeper inside of you. You do as you are told, squeezing his neck even harder, watching as he let out a strangled moan. His eyes closed in passion as you continued to squeeze his neck, your small fingers digging into his neck as you continued to bounce in his lap. You bit your lip and whimper as you felt your walls squeeze him hard, making his glazed eyes open slightly and peer at you. He knew that you were going to cum. The expression on his face waiting, the blush and blood in his cheeks making him look even more aroused. You stare at him as well until you close your eyes and throw your head back, letting out a long wail of passion as your walls rippled around his cock before the flood of your orgasm hit you hard. Your eyes rolling back as you let out a series of gasp at the intense pleasure hitting you from every direction.

 

You hear, through the haze of passion, Mark let out a loud, strangled moan as you squeezed his throat even harder in your erotic haze, making him cum hard inside of you. His seed coating your walls hotly as he slammed up inside of you erratically before groaning and collapsing back against the bed. You followed, falling against his chest. You heard him let out a groan as both of your sensitive bodies collided. Your cheek pressed against his hot chest; you slowly lift your head up and kiss the middle of his chest where you felt his heart pounding. You smiled when he wrapped his sore arms around you, holding you close as his breath ghosted across your hair, resting finally from the long day of lovemaking. The soft panting melting into resting breaths as you wrapped yourselves up in one another. You heard Mark's rumbling voice, his chest vibrating against your ear, making you smile.

 

“Damn....,”

 


End file.
